1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, more specifically, the display apparatus that can be folded and the display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strengthened by the development of the electronic technology, various types of display apparatuses are used in various fields. Specifically, research related to next generation display apparatuses such as transparent display apparatuses is accelerated.
The transparent display apparatus is a device in which transparent features are obtained and a rear wall of the device can be seen therethrough. The related display panel is produced by using nontransparent conductive compounds such as Si and GaAs; however, while various applied fields that relate to the display panel are developed, efforts to develop new types of electronic components have been made. One of these efforts is developing the transparent display apparatus.
The transparent display apparatus provides transparent features by including transparent oxide conductive layers. When the transparent display apparatus is used, a user can view necessary information through the screen of the transparent display apparatus while viewing the rear background provided behind the apparatus. Therefore, the transparent display apparatus can solve dimension and time limitations that the related display apparatuses may exhibit.
The transparent display apparatus can be conveniently used in various environments with various usages. For example, when a display window at a shop is implemented to be a transparent display apparatus, the display window may display advertising when there is a passer-by to intrigue him/her. Further, when a veranda window within a home is implemented to be transparent display apparatus, a user may view various multimedia contents through the veranda window which may have a bigger size than other display apparatuses. Thus, a user satisfaction increases.
Meanwhile, methods using the transparent display in a user terminal apparatus such as cellular phone are researched with various perspectives recently. Therefore, a new method is requested to efficiently use the transparent display in a user terminal apparatus.